


I Used to Weave Crowns

by underwater_smiles



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Multi, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwater_smiles/pseuds/underwater_smiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is the long lost prince of the Glade, a weak kingdom taken over by WICKED; on his 16th birthday, he must venture back into the lost kingdom to regain his throne. </p><p>This is his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Used to Weave Crowns

**Before your world fell apart at the seams,** before all you knew for years was how to run and how to fear for your life, before the war and the destruction it brought with it, there was lightness. There was happiness. There was laughing and playing and warm sunny afternoons spent lying in the sun with your sister, talking about things long since lost to the warm breeze of that day.

But there was also hushed whispers of war and tension. There was uncomfortable silences and arguments that broke out over Supper. There were the phrases, “Not in front of Thomas, Teresa!” and “Teresa please, you’re being irrational!”  and “Teresa, you’re going to be Queen one day, stop acting like a child.”

You remember your sister, or at least you think you do. Soft smiles and warm skin and the bluest eyes you’d ever seen. She used to play with you all the time. She used to be sweet and gentle; she wouldn’t hurt a fly or kill the spider that crawled out from under your bed, no matter how many times you asked. But she was also stubborn and hardheaded and wouldn’t relent in an argument.

She changed though, after WCKD attacked the first time. She didn’t smile so much. She didn’t laugh. She wouldn’t come to your room at night to read you a bedtime story. You began to see little of her, and soon she faded from your life entirely. When you passed her in the hallway, she’d barely spare you a passing glance. You remember the dark moons under her eyes that left you wondering what she did when she locked herself away. She ate in the General’s Office. Whenever you tried to talk to her, she would ignore you or dismiss you.

You remember the rumors that came from your sister’s solitude. “Why are we letting her preside over the army again?” you overheard a maid say once. “She couldn’t run this kingdom anyway.” “She’s much too weak to run a whole kingdom. Leave it to Thomas.” and the one statement that your remember making your blood boil: “She’s plotting with WCKD”. You ignored all these comments back then, much too  young to know the weight each had.

Then, you hear whispers of another attack on the glade. You don’t bother caring, of course, because you’re too busy playing with Minho and Newt to care. You’ve been told enough that “It doesn’t concern you.” to care. But you notice the tension in the air like poison. The whispers of treason within the castle start to grow wild, everyone accusing someone of high treason, of plotting with the enemy.

The number one suspect of treason is Teresa.

You don’t remember much of the in-between times, of the times when you weren’t scared or bored or agonizing over why your sister didn’t love you anymore, but the one memory that sticks out like thorns on a rose is when Teresa left.

She wakes you in the middle of the night, cold hands shaking you into consciousness. The moonlight illuminates her pale face, makes the tears left behind even more evident on her face. She tells you to open your hand, and places something cold and hard in it, but it’s too dark to see what the object is. She brushes your hair softly out of your face, kisses your forehead, and whispers “I love you, Thomas. Please, please don’t forget about me. We’ll be together again someday, I promise.”; the normality of this, the sheer amount of times she’s done this with you, lets you drift back into unconsciousness easily.

That’s the last time you saw Teresa for 3 years.

And then, just as the last leaves of autumn meet the earth, WCKD attacks a second time. They wipe out most of the kingdom, killing and plundering and burning whole neighborhoods to the ground. You manage to flee with your bodyguards Minho and Newt, leaving your village to burn behind you as you run into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to 0030715 for letting me use her idea and her artwork for inspiration!! You can find all of her tmr Royalty AU posts here->http://0030715.tumblr.com/tagged/tmr-royalty-au. Go check them out they're amazing!!


End file.
